Furry Multi Times
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Donkey knows too well of his beloved Puss' other legendary name.  Slash.


Title: "Furry Multi Times"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: Soft R  
>Summary: Donkey knows too well of his beloved Puss' other legendary name.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 655<br>Date Written: 1 November, 2011  
>Challenge: This is the full version of a story I wrote and then chopped down for the SlashTheDrabble LJ comm's weekly challenge.<br>Disclaimer: Puss in Boots, Donkey, and Shrek are ﾩ & TM DreamWorks, not the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Puss held to Donkey as they came together, but then as they slowly settled back down to earth, his furry, pointed ears caught the faint sounds of soft sobs. Instant concern leapt into his emerald eyes. He trailed a paw over the inside of Donkey's hind leg and felt him shivering. "Donkey?" Puss asked, his tail lashing through the air. "Are you okay?" When Donkey did not answer him, Puss crawled out from beneath him and turned to face his love.

He was shocked to find big, fat tears rolling down Donkey's long face. "That's fine," Donkey snapped, irritated that Puss had caught him crying, and turned his face away. "Just go on, cat. Go away."

"Donkey!" Puss exclaimed, his furry, orange ears laying back against his head. If any one else had reacted to his love making in such a way, Puss would have thought them insane and gladly left them to their own devices, but Donkey was different. Puss' valiant heart thudded sorrowfully in his chest as he continued to listen to his best friend's sobs. His long tail curled around his booted feet. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms reassuringly around his neck and right fore leg. "It's okay," he told him, his paws gently stroking him. "Just tell me what it is that bothers you, mon amor," he vowed, his green eyes glowing in the dark night lit only by their fire, "and I shall make it go away."

"Fine. Go away then! I already told you to leave any way!" Donkey pranced away from Puss and still wouldn't look at him.

Puss paws remained raised in the air from where he'd been stroking Donkey, but now they were achingly empty. He kneaded the air as his own heart ached. "Donkey, what have I done," he demanded to know, "that has made you so angry?"

"Not what ya done," Donkey said, swinging his head and still not looking back at him. His short tail tucked between his massive haunches. "More like what ya ain't gonna do."

"Donkey," Puss whispered cajolingly, once more reaching for him, "I would do anything to make you happy!"

"No, ya ain't! Ya wouldn't do it!" Donkey finally turned to look at him, and his gaze was full of fury and angry accusation. "I know all about you, Furry Two Times! This is our second time; there ain't gonna be a third! I knew that at the start, and I know it's over now!" His miserable words broke off into a long hee-haw, and then he sobbed again before adding both despairingly and furiously, "Just go on wit' ya!"

Puss sprang, closing the distance between them in a single bound, and cupped Donkey's long, miserable face inside his warm paws. Donkey tried to pull away from him, but Puss held him firmly and forced him to continue looking at him. "That," he swore softly, "was then. This is now. I am no more Furry Two Times! I am Puss in Boots! I shall have who I want as many times as I want, and it is you I want, Donkey!"

His long tail once more lashed out at the night air as he silenced Donkey's building protests with a hot and steamy kiss. His tongue thrust up into Donkey's mouth, and his paws stroked his stiff hair. He slid his paws up over the sides of Donkey's long, gray face; took his ears in his paws; and began tenderly stroking their quivering lengths. Donkey was partially right, Puss thought as his lover finally melted in his embrace. He had never been with any one more than two times in his entire life, but there was a first time for everything. He wanted to have all the rest of his firsts with Donkey. He would, Puss vowed as he made sweet love to him a third time, for he always got what he wanted, and it was Donkey he wanted!

**The End**


End file.
